bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Youkai
A Youkai (妖怪, Demon) is a loosely-defined term for supernatural monsters in the Bleach universe; they are all spiritual in origin, but much different than regular spiritual beings. Yōkai range from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Often they possess animal features, other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. Each Yōkai has a unique spiritual supernatural power. Overview Youkai are generally michevious beings who tend to play tricks on human beings by taking upon human form and entering towns, to play pranks and scare people, making sure that their myths never die, keeping humans terrified of them. Youkai are generally classified as "animals with spiritual traits", though as they can take upon human form, this term is rather vague. The strength of their power relies on them instilling fear in humankind, and their power revolves around being feared and respected by humans and making them feel small and weak. Types of Youkai *'Kitsune' (狐, Fox) *'Ryuu' (龍, Dragon) *'Kappa' (河童, River Child) *'Oni' (鬼, Demon) *'Yuki-onna' (雪女, Snow Woman) *'Tengu' (天狗, Heavenly Dog) *'Inugami' (犬神, Dog God) *'Kaenki' (火炎鬼, Blazing Demon) Basic Powers Spiritual Pressure: All Youkai are in the possession of a dense amount of spiritual energy; because of their origins starting as mere myths, the more that people fear them, the more their spiritual power multiplies. Depending on the Youkai, the spiritual pressure will have all sorts of different properties, which can instil many different effects in the terrain or their foes. Enhanced Physical Traits: Every Youkai's physical power is far beyond that of a regular human- they can run at speeds rivalling even Olympic athletes, shatter stone with their bare hands, and they're durable enough to survive being struck by a truck- this is only at their younger years. It can be said that as Youkai grow older, these capabilities will increase even more. Immunity: Youkai are immune to diseases, poisons, and gases that can paralyze or kill both humans and other normal creatures as well as weaker spiritual beings. However, there is one specific weakness they have- holy damage such as star power can nullify this and actually can kill them on the spot. Most human attacks cannot harm Youkai, unless they are severely weakened by transforming into a human form. Enhanced Senses: Youkai have extremely heightened senses, particularly their sense of smell. They can discern characteristics of most objects through scent, such as other races or even killing intent. Human Forms: At any time, any Youkai can assume a more humanlike form- this is mostly only to fit into human society and attempt to spread rumours about their myths. The Youkai does this by converting the reishi that composes their body into kishi- the form that they take on is decided via how the Youkai wants to appear, meaning that there is almost endless possibilities. However, the longer they stay in this form, the more that human emotions begin to overwhelm them- and in some cases, they end up deciding to stay as a human forever; if so, their spiritual powers will slowly diminish until there is nothing left. What should be noted is that Youkai-turned-Humans can also breed with actual humans. The half-breed offspring in these cases will be a Hanyou; see below. Kitsune Shapeshifting: At any time, a kitsune can take on any human form, regardless of their own form. Common forms they utilize include stunningly beautiful woman, innocent children or mysterious strangers. Due to inexperience of some kitsune, the only thing that might give them away is her shadow, which bears fox-like traits, such as a tail or pointed ears. Enhanced Physical Attributes: When actively utilizing their kitsune blood, a kitsune is faster, stronger and much more agile than a regular human. Even in their human form, the kitsune blood forces them to battle on all fours, occasionally allowing a tail to emerge if the fight begins to turn sour, with their movements only being recognized as naught but a shimmer constantly landing blows from all directions. Illusions: Kitsune can weave illusions with some effort, with the potency of the illusions being directly in proportion of their age. Young Kitsune's illusions are rather easy to see through and can be shattered effortlessly by a trained spiritual being. Even so, with these illusions, they make any interaction with them completely separate from reality; though high-spec humans, Fullbringers, and of course spiritual beings are actually aware of what is going on. While normally, range of the phantasms goes from mere shiftings of appearance to the recreation of magic and even entire environments, a young kitsune can only create one-two copies of themselves which dissipate upon being struck. Kitsunebi (狐火, Fox Fire); Each kitsune possess the ability to generate white-blue flames, surrounded by electric static. These flames are very potent, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity with general ease. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their spiritual energy which allows the fire to intensify. However, it should be noted that a regular Kaenki has far more powerful flames than a kitsune. Ryuu Kappa Oni Yuki-onna Tengu Inugami Kaenki Shapeshifting: Like all Youkai, Kaenki have the ability to shapeshift, though in their case, they can transform into dragons composed of flame as well as regular looking humans. Even so, the dragon transformation only lasts for five minutes, and unlike most Youkai, due to their sheer power, Kaenki's transformations occasionally seem to be a bit imperfect; though Hanyou offspring do not suffer the same problem. Fire Manipulation: The Kaenki's main ability; a Kaenki is able to generate flames and shape them to any specification; the flames are able to be used in standard attacks, augment their physical blows, as well as create a shield of fire. These flames are generally conjured through the Kaenki's hands and can be fired much like a bullet from a gun. A Kaenki is able to adjust the intensity of their flame, as well as limit the effected area to their choosing. These flames are capable to act in the capacity of a rocket booster, allowing the Kaenki to fly if perpetually launched in the opposite direction. *'Fire Absorption': Any Kaenki is capable of absorbing fire and then consuming it to restore their health. This is done by spreading fire within their mouth and then infusing it with their spiritual energy, creating a strange magnetic effect that draws in nearby sources of fire, whether it be even a foe's attack and this allows them to absorb the fire without any problems. However, the flame attacks of extremely powerful foes can nullify this advantage. One thing to note is that a Kaenki cannot eat their own fire. *'Flaming' (フレイミング Furemin): A unique method of teleportation which Kaenki use- though Ahatake Kurosaki is said to have created the technique. Firstly, the user compresses flames on their body, and quickly spreads them out to the ends of each of their limbs. Suddenly, the user releases the flames, creating a sonic burst which propels and warps the user into the location that they wish. Flaming is an easy technique to use once it is learned, which, can actually be quite difficult. It allows the user to transport to any direction they wish, as long as that area they move to is not a hindrance to fire. Regeneration: All Kaenki have a remarkable regenerative factor. After every battle, in only a matter of moments, gaping wounds are sealed up, leaving them none the worse for the wear. It should also be noted that exposure to flame magnifies their healing abilities tenfold. Hanyou Trivia